


Give it back

by Im_Seo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo
Summary: Falling in love with you is hard, not that I would give up, I'm just complaining -Tao
Relationships: TaoRis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Give it back

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just a work of my imagination, please don't plagiarize, even though my works are shit, I worked hard for it.

"Kris-Ge, can I borrow your jacket? It's so cold outside, I wanna go to the canteen." He looked up from his seat, panda boy was looking at him with his goofy smile again.

"Again?" he was always borrowing things from him, ever since they were kids.

"Yeah, why? Don't wanna lend it to me anymore?" 

He nodded, focusing back on his phone. He heard him grumble. Tao mumbled 'meanie, it's raining' under his breath with a cute pout. Turning back, he walked away, unhurried silent footsteps followed him. 

A cloth was thrown at his head, blocking his sight, a familiar scent clogged his nose. Looking back, he saw him walking away, burying his face at the jacket, sniffing his favorite scent. A blush crept out on his face and a small smile on his lips. 'this is why I love the rain.'

\---

"When will you give it back?" not bothering to look, he knew who it is. He sighed, why is it not raining anymore? He wanted to continue sniffing this jacket until he goes home, but it suddenly stops raining, he immediately removed the jacket and gave it to him. Kris was always like this, ever since they were young, he always takes back the things he lent to him as soon as possible, telling him that he was so irresponsible with things and never entrusts him of anything.

'It's not like I won't return it to him.' As soon as he took his jacket, he began to leave. He just looks at him walking back to his seat. The class went on smoothly and before he knows it, the class ended. The wind was blowing hard outside, he bumped into him and took his chances.

"Lend me your jacket again Kris-Ge." hoping that he will agree with his puppy eyes, but being the cold city guy that he is, he snapped at him "Why don't you bring your own jacket? You know it's rainy season, stop pestering me all the time just to borrow, so irresponsible." he just sighed, watching him walk away.

He admits to himself, he loves his Kris-Ge so much that he wanted to grab his attention every time he sees him, borrowing things from him just to remind him that he was there, afraid that he might forget about him. But still every time that he was so cold to him, still hurts. 'I am not giving up.' his determination was still at its peak.

A week has passed, Tao either bring his Kris-Ge lunch, ask him to teach him assignments, pestering him even on the basketball court where Kris was a varsity or just casually walking home with him every day. The latter doesn't show much affection.

All he did was tell him that "You don't know how to cook so stop making my lunch.", "Ask your friends to teach you.", "Stop going here, you are disturbing our practice with your unnecessary cheers." and "Can't you go home by yourself?" everyday too. He persevered for the whole week. He was used to it anyway. 

Until that one night, he relentlessly chased after him just to borrow his jacket again. He loves the smell of that jacket, he knew that he won't disagree with him cause it's raining, he didn't expect that he will be turned down. Bell rings, and the class were dismissed, Kris snuck away before Tao realized it, 'So you're thinking of going home without me huh? Not gonna happen!' Tao was gifted with long legs, and he puts it in a good use. 

He saw Kris at the school entrance, back facing him. Excited, he almost called him if it weren't for the girl beside him. He saw how Kris removed his jacket and cover her with it, the girl lifted her umbrella to his head and they started to walk away. His heart was beating so loud, he felt like he was stabbed in the chest yet he can't pull the knife out. 

So many questions were running in his head, 'Is she his special someone?' he was really upset, hurt and annoyed. Suddenly realizing now how indifferent he is to him, or how he look at him like an annoying fly buzzing around him. He must've really liked her for he offered her his jacket without a disdain on his face. 

'Maybe I really am delusional. I'm just his childhood friend that has always run after him, chasing him around cause I like him, maybe I was blind for thinking that we are so close, maybe I was the only one who thinks that we are friends, or does he even consider me as one?'

He was slowly dispirited, eaten by jealousy and envy. 'Should I stop?' he looked back 'Do I really want to let him go just like that? What if she is just a friend?' before he knew it, he ran after them. He fervently searched where they could've possibly passed. The heavy rain sent him shivering. Tired running around he stopped and sighed. 'Where are you asshole?' He thought, looking left and right. He felt like he was about to lose him, and he doesn't want that. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you here? It's raining you dumbass!" Behind him was the man he was searching for, Kris put the umbrella above his head. Looking at him, again and again, he was lost in his beautiful eyes, Kris arched his eyebrows up when he saw haw Tao looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Are you even listening? Didn't I tell you to wait for me at the entrance?" 

"W-what?"

"I texted you, idiot!"

"I, uh." he did? He didn't check his phone. 

Kris sighed, tugging him to walk beside him. "How dumb are you?" 

He silently followed him, he wanted to ask him, but was afraid of his answer. What if he's really into girls? Then he clearly doesn't stand a chance!

As they were getting nearer and nearer to their apartment, he was getting reluctant to ask.

"Go on," Kris pushed him inside his apartment, "Wash up, don't get cold." he turned around and walked to his own apartment. That night he can't sleep, he needs to ask, he needs to know.

The next day after his sleepless night, he didn't expect that Kris will wait for him to come to school together, he thought that he was already late, that he already left him behind since he woke up late, but boy was he wrong when he was there on his doorstep, cigarette in his lips, one hand in his pocket, the other was about to knock on his door. Both were startled, Kris dumped his cigarette, taking a step closer and touched his forehead. 

"Good, you didn't catch a fever. Come on." He was taken aback when he holds his wrist, tugging him. He pulled back. "I need to lock the door." 

Kris can feel his heart beating fast the second he touched Tao, he kinda hate the feeling of it, he felt like he ran an extra mile, he never wanted to admit that he was worried sick last night when he saw him soaked wet, that's why he patiently waited about an hour at his doorstep that morning in case he was sick, he hates how he cared for him. Tao might not know this but Tao was very popular with boys, since he can play basketball like him and was really good at it, but he stopped, and he might not know how many guys like him, but Kris knows. In his basketball team, Kris was hated by all of his teammates due to the fact that Tao likes him and only him. 

They walked slowly to school, both have something in mind.

Tao was mustering all his courage to ask him, he stopped and called his name, Kris did the same. They stopped outside slightly far from the school gate. 

"Are you dating someone?" he asked solemnly. Kris frowned, where did he get such a dumb idea?

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just answer it." he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to hear his answer. 

"Even if I had one, it's none of your business." his eyes were turning into slits, he turned around but was taken aback when Tao yanked his arm, he looked at his eyes, his touch made him tremble. 

"It's my business!" 

"And how is that?"

Tao let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you dumb or just pretending to be dumb?" Kris averted his gaze.

Tao stepped a little bit closer, forcing Kris to look at him, holding his face. "You know that I like you, right? You know how much I fucking like you, right?" Kris clearly knows it, but was afraid to acknowledge love again. 

"Don't you like me back? Is there a tiny chance for me?" bombarded with questions makes him irritated.

"I don't like you Tao." he blurted out. Tao feel his heart hurt. "Is that what you want to hear?" he didn't mean to just blurt it out but it just did. 

Tao's hands fell to his sides, lowering his head. The weather seems to be sympathizing, little droplets of rain started to pour, mourning for his heart. His mind went blank, he felt his throat go dry, biting his lower lip to seal his sob that was threatening to come out, eyes were shedding tears.

He tried to speak, but his voice trembled, he turned to look away, not wanting him to see him pitiful, "I u-understand." but the latter caught his tear streaked face when he looked away.

Kris pulled him back, their chests touched. They both feel breathless when it happened, though Kris remained calm outside, he internally cursed himself, but he still slid his other hand to Tao's tiny waist, pulling him closer. The latter hitched his breath, face was red, trying to wriggle his way out of Kris's arms. 

"What are you doing?" he scolded Kris for his actions, making him feel protected inside his arms, making his heart pound, and making him feel hopeful. 

"Stop moving."

"Let me go, you don't have to comfort me when you just rejected me." 

"But you can get out of my grip when you want to, you can just beat me to the ground, but clearly you wouldn't want to get out of my arms. Right?" Tao frowned, he was about to retort back, looking up to meet the latter's eye but Kris kissed him. 

Time seems to stop when their lips met, hearts were pounding and his knees were the first one to grow weak but Kris wouldn't let him slip, he pulled him hard to him, earning a friction below that made the both of them moan.

  
\---

  
Just then Tao pushed him back, both were missing the other's taste and warmth. He doesn't know what to say, utterly dumbfounded to why did Kris kissed him. He sent him a questioning gaze, taking a step back when Kris stepped forward. Kris ran his hand to his hair, frustrated with how he wanted to kiss him some more and do something other than kissing. 

"Give it back." a growl escaped from his lips, side-eyeing him, Tao was confused.

"W-what?"

"Give me my heart back, Tao. You clearly stole it." 

"B-but you said.. Wait, you just rejected me! What are saying that I stole your fucking heart? The fuck are you talking about?" he wrinkled his eyebrows

"All I know is you fucking stole it." the rain started to fall really hard, both were ignoring the heavy rain drops. Kris was walking back and forth, clearly frustrated while Tao stared at him in confusion.

"Then why reject me?"

"I-I don't know, I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." he looked down. "You know how beautiful you are right?" 

Tao felt his face burn, and there was something on his insides that feels giddy all of a sudden with the compliment he received. 

"You were so beautiful that sometimes I want you all for myself, I wanted to push you away when everyone was all over you." Tao almost laughed at him when he saw Kris pout like a child, he felt his heart warm, Kris can't even look at him, averting his gaze. He wasn't like this, everyone calls him cold city guy for a reason, he's always confident, not a shy type person, he's very good of hiding his feelings and thoughts that everyone thinks of him a strict, cold guy, but that's just him not giving a shit to what anyone says.

"I hate it when everyone is looking at you when you are cheering for me on the court, I'm the only one allowed to look at you like that!" and he almost stomped his feet out of jealousy. 

"I don't like it when you keep on telling me you just like me, why can't it be love? Why can't you love me?" he walked to him, his lips were trembling, "I'm so afraid that it might just be an infatuation, and you might leave me someday. I'm so fucking in love with you, yet you just like me? How unfair!" he whined like a little boy.

"Did you just.. Confessed to me right now?" he can't believe it, his mind still processing. His heart seems to jump out of his chest. He is happy alright? He just can't believe that he was chasing a guy that loves him, and to think Kris hates him cause he just like him. 'So what if I said like? I can love you all you want.' he thought.

"Yeah, I think I did." He whispered. 

They don't know what to say anymore, they just stood there looking either at the ground or the sky.

He looked at Tao, he was shivering under the rain. He took his hand, intertwining their fingers, gave him a quick smack on his lips, earning a gasp from the latter and he started to run.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" Tao was running behind him, blushing madly.

"We're going home." they run so fast. They arrived at Kris's apartment, both soaked wet. Kris fumbled in search of his keys to his jeans and rushing to opening the door. 

He saw Tao is dripping wet, their eyes met again, "Remove your jacket immediately." the latter shakes his head.

"I'm gonna change at my apartment." he grabbed the knob, ready to go home, but Kris grabbed his hand. 

"No! You will stay here with me." 

"B-but I'm wet." Kris almost choked on his saliva, while Tao feel like his words are dirty. Embarrassed, he turned around.

"Ahem. It's okay, we can do something about it." 

"Kris!" Tao's eyes rounded with shock, turning his gaze just to see him smiling.

"What? What I mean is you can change here! You can use my clothes. What are you even thinking?" he teased him.

'Oh my God, I'm having impure thoughts.' Tao wanted to punch himself for it.

\--

"You shower first. I'll prepare you some clothes." Kris gave him a towel and pointing to his bathroom near the bedroom.

"What about you?"

"What? You want me to shower with you?" he thought he might get flustered with his taunt yet he heard him say,

"Yeah? Why not?" Tao thought it's not a big deal since they were both guys anyway, 'Did he just ask me to go there with him? Tao, you crazy panda, don't you know how hard it is to control myself right now?'

"Aren't you afraid that I might jump on you?" smirking at him.

Tao was blushing intensely, he ran to the bathroom, hearing Kris's boisterous laughter, he covered his face. 'IDIOT WU YIFAN'

He heard a knock outside the bathroom, "I'll leave the clothes on the sofa." he hummed a response. 

After showering he covered himself with the towel Kris gave him, holding it tight to the chest. He peeked at the little space of the opened door, eyes were looking for Kris, but he saw no trace of him. He seems to be in his bedroom, he was walking on a tiptoe walking past the bedroom door, seizing his chance for the folded clothes at the sofa.

He grabbed them fast, he heard a little boo on his ear. Startled, he suddenly turns around, he accidentally let go of the towel, it lay sprawled on the floor with the clothes. Kris doesn't know why Tao pulled his shirt to hug him, burying his head to his neck, but when he felt the towel that landed on his feet, realization struck him.

"P-please don't look." Tao whimpered and Kris stiffened on his place, he can smell his lemon scented hair, they smell alike now, trying to keep his hands to himself, he tried to move Tao away. "Ge-Ge don't move!" 

"B-but, how will you get your towel?" he looked up to the ceiling, avoiding to look at him.

"Close your eyes and turn around when I let you go. O-okay?" Kris immediately shut his eyes, he nodded. He felt that Tao slowly released his grip to his shirt, slowly backing away and he heard him run away. 

He opened his eyes very slowly, Tao is nowhere to be seen, he sighed in relief, he stepped on the towel, he swallowed his saliva when he thinks of his Tao running away naked. 

Tao on the other hand was flustered, slamming his head on the bathroom door. 

\---

He was afraid to come out, how can he face Kris when he hugged him while he was stark naked?

He's been there for almost 15 minutes already, still wanting to slam his head from the embarrassment, until he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tao? Uh.. you alright there?" Kris knew that he must be pretty embarrassed about what happened.

"Yeah, uh.. Why?"

"Uh.. You might wanna come out? I ordered food."

He didn't reply, still reluctant to leave the bathroom.

Kris can't help but think about his naked body that pressed to his, he didn't notice Tao opening the door, their gazes met and they feel like their whole world stop, his eyes wouldn't leave Tao's lips. 

He lost his composure, when he saw how he looks good with his shirt, he cornered him, pinning him against the wall, and as if his hands has a mind of its own, it was already sliding under Tao's shirt while the other was holding his thin waist, his lips crashed on the other, hungrily kissing him like it was their last, he begun to alternately sucking and biting his lips, tongue exploring and swirling to his wet cavern.

He can't control his hunger for Tao's lips anymore, he wanted to taste him since forever, devour him whole. He heard his soft whimper, hands were traveling at his arms to his chest.

He can feel himself going dizzy, he can't think straight, not when Tao's hands don't know what to do but touch him with clumsiness, and the way he moves his mouth against his was giving him the shivers.

It was a suffocating kiss, he let him go when he felt his fist began pounding on his chest, desperately asking for air, and when he did, they are both panting heavily.

His eyes were half lidded, his cheeks were like strawberries, he licked Tao's lips, the remnants of his spit on his lips was a really delicious sight to see, making him more aroused.

"Mmh. Delicious." 

Tao's eyes widened in disbelief, the way he licked him with his sinful tongue, he felt like he was in heaven. He began to thirst for more, entangling his arms to his neck, pulling him closer, he wanted his kiss more than ever, yet he doesn't know how to, giving Kris a sloppy yet loving kiss.

Kris pulled away slowly, giving him three quick smack on his lips with a huge grin on his face, he leaned his forehead to him, looking at his eyes with the most soft gaze he ever gave him.

He never thought he would see him smile like this, it was blinding to see, for someone who doesn't seem to smile a lot, it was very enchanting and pleasing to hear, even for him who knew him all these years. He can't help but smile back at him, with the same fondness in his eyes every time he looked at him.

"By the way, Kris." the latter responds with a silent humm, looking at him with such expressive eyes.

"I love you too." Kris was taken by surprise but only chuckled.

"Really now?" moving away, still giving Tao his loving gaze.

Tao just nodded, eyes were turning into crescents.

He huffed at him, he grabbed his hand, guiding him to his kitchen.

"Let me heat the food first, it got cold when you kissed me hard there." giving him a little smirk. 

"Hey! You're the one who kissed me after I got out of the bathroom!" he pouted at him.

Kris turned his back on him, smiling while remembering how Tao got his swollen lips.

Tao hugged him from behind, burying his head to his back.

He heard him say in a small voice, "So, will you be mine?"

He turned around, a smile on his lips, leaning down for a quick peck, and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear.

"Oh darling, I'm already yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story ฅ'ω'ฅ  
> I know it was so short but I hope you like it.


End file.
